This project addresses the need for information systems for children and adults with disabilities. People with mobility and visual impairments, including but not limited to wheelchair users, desires to experience outdoor trails just as much as everyone else. Existing definitions of accessibility for building access can not realistically be applied toward outdoor trails and existing trail grading systems do not tell a wheelchair user or person with limited vision the objective information needed to determine if a trail can be hiked independently, with assistance, or at all. This project will develop and test a system for measuring and then coding objective information on the degree of accessibility of outdoor trails into maps. The maps will enable people with mobility and visual limitations to make decisions about where they might try to go hiking. In the projects final implementation, a certified trail assessment coordinator will make measurements with a team of volunteers. The data will be processed using Computer Aided Design software into a map with text that will be printed and distributed through a variety of mechanisms.